


Knock One Back

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Kissing, surprise incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Ben would get Han’s love no matter what way it was.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kissing Cousins Flash Exchange





	Knock One Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



> I’m not 100% on the details for everything. I did my best! Hopefully I didn’t get things too wrong.

Ben Solo recognized him the second he saw him.

It had all been intentional. Ben knew where he could be found not just from the grumblings of his mother, but from general gossip between smugglers. Seedy bars and the like weren't completely unknown to Ben. He remembered back when he was a child when his father would bring him along to some of his Sabacc games. It was a good chunk of the reason why his parents split up as the night they finally called it quits was a night that a fight broke out at a game Ben had been at.

This particular bar was supposedly the one that had won his father the Millenium Falcon. Ben was certain his father loved his ship more than he loved Ben. Ben wanted Han to love him _so much_...!

Which is why he was doing this.

Ben made his way across the room and settled down a short ways away from Han's table. Yes, it had been many years since the two of them had even been in the same room, but his father hadn't lost any of his handsome features. Beyond the wrinkles, he'd barely changed.

Ben, on the other hand, was now a mature man. His mother would be chastising him on how he's just a teenager, and he doesn't know any better. Except he _knew_ he knew better. He knew more than his mom probably thought he did. Like how he knew that they were going to send him to live with Uncle Luke, to try and master the darker part of himself.

He couldn't do that. At least, not until he'd gotten Han's love. Ben couldn't tame the beast in himself without one of the things he wanted the most.

Chewbacca was nowhere to be found at the moment. Good. It would make things so much easier.

Han slammed his cards down in victory and made to grab all the chips in the pile. Until his last remaining opponent dramatically revealed his own hand. Apparently it was a doozy of a hand as Han fell backwards in his seat in shock as the multi-armed creature gathered up every last chip from Han's pile. Han got up, threw his cards on the table, then began making his way for the bar. Ben did his best to use the Force to get him to sit by him.

Whether it was the Force or pure luck he didn't know, but Han did indeed sit down next to him. Ben immediately waved down the bartender and gruffly ordered his father's favorite drink.

"You got some good taste, kid," Han noted with a chuckle. "I can't afford it right now as I just got cleaned out from a _RIGGED GAME—_ " he said the last part in a shout clearly directed at the gaming table "—but I can definitely recommend it."

"This is for you," Ben said, his voice betraying his delight in getting to talk with Han for the first time in several years.

Han eyed him. "What do you want?"

Ben's heart began racing. "Wh—What do you mean?"

"Sucking up to me by buying me a drink? What, you want to hire me for a job below my rates?" Han snorted. "If that's the case, beat it, kid."

"No!" Ben shouted. He could feel his Force powers going out of control from his outburst, a drink across the room flying off its table and hitting the wall. Pushing down his emotions as best he could, he mumbled, "I, I just wanted to talk with you. And maybe more."

Han blinked before a cocky smile graced his lips. "Ah, a fanboy, eh? Want to hang out with the best pilot in the galaxy?"

"Something like that." Heart still pounding, Ben very unsubtly grabbed Han's hand. "If we could, could we maybe go look at the Falcon." He swallowed, mouth dry as he dared, "And your room?"

Han laughed. "You've got balls, kid, I'll give you that." He pulled his hand free and reached over to cup Ben's cheek. "You sure you're up for it? I'm no-holds-barred in the bedroom."

"I'll do anything to make you love me," Ben insisted.

"Whoa, whoa. Love is too strong a word for this sort of conversation." Han's drink was placed in front of Ben.

Ben mustered up all of his Force powers and waved his hand in front of Han's face. "You will make love to me."

Once again, Han laughed. He picked his drink up and took a swig before saying, "Who am I to deny the Force like that? Okay, kid, you'll get the one-night stand of your dreams. Just don't get too attached, yeah?"

Ben'd face broke out into a huge smile. Then, suddenly, his heart stopped as Han ducked in and gave him a rough kiss. His breath was slightly sour from the drink. This close Ben could smell the cologne that Han wore. To his surprise, it smelled like the cologne Ben had gotten him for the Life Day Han had never shown up for.

Han pulled back and gauged Ben's reaction. "Seems like you liked the opener." He swallowed the rest of his drink in one breath before standing up and motioning at Ben. "You coming?"

"Yes! Yes, I am!" Ben clunked down enough credits to cover the drink and hastily followed his father towards the door.

"Y'know, I didn't catch your name," Han noted as they exited the bar and made for the port.

Ben froze for a second before blurting out, "I'm Kylo. Kylo Ren."

"Kylo Ren, eh? Not too bad."


End file.
